Italia est in fossa
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: Ubi Italia cadit in fossa, Germania necesse est invenit cur ipse inquenit in latina. Follow Italy and Germany through a multi-lingual adventure!
1. Chapter I

**My 2 obssestions coming together! however I'm only in Latin I so if there is anything wrong please tell me!**

"Germania!" clamavit Italia. Dum ipse sedevit.

"Italy?" respondit Germania, Sed non videt Italia.

Italia audivit Germaniae magna vox. "Sum in fossa! terreo!"Germania cucurrvit ad fossam.

"What are you doing down there? Where you chasing a cat?

"Mininime!" Inquit Italia. "Cado in fossam et ferio mea caput!"

"What are you saying?" Germania gemuit. "I don't understand."

"Veeeeeeeee?"

Germania gemuitet portavit Italia ex fossa.

**Latin lessons because not that many people know Latin FYI I am posting actual grammar lessons on my profile if you actually want to check that out**

**Vocab**

**Germania- Germany**

**Germaniae- Germany's**

**Italia- Italy**

**Minime- no**

**Clamavit- he/she/ it yelled**

**Inquit- he/she/it says/said**

**Gemuitet- he/she/it groans**

**Portavit – he/she/it carries**

**Ex fossa- out of the ditch**

**Audivit- he/she/it heard**

**cucurrit –he/she/it ran**

**ad fossam- twords the ditch**

**Magna- big/ loud**

**Vox- voice**

**Sum – I am**

**In fossa- in the ditch**


	2. Chapter II

**Multi gratias nam vester ... ummm reviews? Anyway, to answer some questiones. Sum in latin una. sed amo latina! Ita non scio multi verba. :( I wanted to write a historically accurate latin fic but I don't have the vocabulary needed to undertake such a task...yet. :)**

**I am sorry about any mistakes made. If you point them out I'll fix them immediately. I didn't know perfect tense when I wrote this so I skipped ahead in ECCE ROMANI I ( the awesome textbook ). ECCE ROMANI est causa potestis legere hic.**

* * *

Germania convocavit patriae. " Someone better tell me what he is saying und why he is doing so!"

"Salvete omines!" Italia clamavit.

"I don't know maybe it's spanish or something?" inquit America.

"iNo lo es!" Hispania clamavit

"Why don't you ask His brother?" rogavit Confoederatio Helvetica quod erat iratus

Brevi tempore, invenerunt Romanem.

"What the hell do you want! Ya Jerks!" Excalamvit Romano.

"Salve frater! Quid agis!" Italia rogavit.

"What the hell did you do to him, you potato bastard!" Clamavit Romano.

"Nihil." lacrimavit Italia " Sum bene!"

"Estis fatue!" clamavit Romano.

"Wait you can tell what he's saying!" Rogavit Germanicus.

"Of course I can! Where do you think Rome is? Where do you think the Vatican is! Of course I speak latin!"

"Then get him to explain what is going on." inquit Germania.

Romano gemiuit et rogavit "Quid de illo?"

"Cecidi in fossam!"

"He fell into a ditch."

"THEN WHY IS HE SPEAKING IN LATIN!" Germania exclamavit.

Romano clamavit "Non scio! Ya Jerk!"

"Quod volo!" inquit Italia, quod est laetus vir.

* * *

**ITA! Romano est hīc! Bervī fabula dē Romano. In ludo, invenviebamus errores et Migistra inquit, " Yes, in the sentance; Cornelia est puella Romano, we need to change Romano to Romana because in this case Romano is feminine." Temptavi strenua noli ridere!**

**Latin lesson (because many people don't know latin)**

**if you want the whole translation PM or Review me!**

**1. Confoederatio Helvetica - is the latin name for Switzerland, even though Switzerland was founded long after the fall of the Roman Empire, the country has a official name in because he has 4 official languages.**

**The other countries should be easy to recognize, but just so that you know, the different endings sometimes found at the end of the names ex: Romano , Romanem is to show different usage of the nouns. It latin there are 5 cases normally used. (I lie I think there are 7 one being vocative which is only used when speaking directly to someone, and that only changes if you have a second decletion noun that ends in -us, in vocative it's changed to a -e; so Marcus becomes Marce. I don't know the other case, since I'm in latin II)**

**Basic pronunciation**

**c's are always pronounced as hard c's**

**v's are w's**

**Vocab!**

**Fossa, fossae, f. Ditch a joke form ECCE ROMANI is the ditch of doom! because they are in that ditch for about 18 chapters untill they spontaniously apear in Rome. Every time we have to write sentences the majority of them are about Sextus (cuz no one likes sextus ) Falling into a ditch.**

**Clamavit - He/she/it yelled or shouted. this is perfect (a.k.a past) tense.**

**Rogavit- he/she/ it asks also perfect tense**

**Exclamavit - basicly the same as clamavit**

**inquit- he/she/ it said**

**gemuit- he/she/it groaned**

**est- is**

**Quod - because**

**Brevī Tempore- in a short time**

**Laetus -a -um happy**

**Patria, Patriae - The Fatherland! or country**

**convocavit - he/she/it called together**

**volo- i wish/ want**

**in fossam - into the ditch**

**Cecidi- i fell**

**Nihil- nothing**

**Lacramavit- he/she/it cried**

**Sum bene!- I am good!**

**frater- brother**

**Salve! - hello**

**Fatue- Something you can yell at a male if you want to call them stupid. Pronounced Fa (as in Fa- a long long way to run! for those of you who have seen the sound of music :) ) TU ( like the number 2) A (like A the letter ) Fa-tu- A**

**This is getting longer than I expected so you can check out my profile for basic latin grammar and verb charts.**

**Valete omnes! ( goodbye everyone! )**


	3. Chapter III

**Mea ludus annus est finit itaque ego non habeo mea ECCE ROMANI. ****my spelling might be somewhat iffy right now. **

**But anyway screwing over Latin for now, I'm sorry for not updating for so long but finals were coming up and blah blah blah. **

**Bragging time!**

**I GOT A GOLD METTAL IN THE NATIONAL LATIN EXAM! And….. I've finished Latin II! (Thanks to a crazy scheduling system) **

**So if any of you who are in Latin I-II and you need help with anything just PM me! (Basically because I love Latin and helping fellow romans, and I'm nerdy enough to be studying it this summer and going over all my stuff again for certamen)**

******* Before I forget! ************

**This is the last chapter of this little crack story **** but I will be writing another story about the fall of the Western Roman Empire and possibly other parts of roman history (Spartacus anyone?) so follow me for when those are uploaded.**

**On with the story!**

Romano clamavit, " THEN SPEAK SOMETHING OTHER THAN LATIN , YA JERK!"

"experior!" lacramavit Italia. "Non scio! Puto obliviscor!"

"Perhaps it's amnesia." Inquit Germania. " We need to try to get him to remember ."

"And how the hell do you suggest we do that, you potato bastard! Go through over 2,000 plus years of history?" Romano exclamavit. ( Romano est iratus vir quod se clamat multī temporis)

"We could do that." Inquit Germania.

"You go ahead then. I'll watch." Inquit Romano.

"Italy what do you remember about your history?" Rogavit Germania.

"Roma constituebar ā Romulo. Romulus necavit eius frater Remus et constituistī Romam. Post Romulo, Numa Pompilius erat rex, tum Tullus Hostilius, Ancus Marcius, Tarquinius Priscus, Servius Tullius, et Tarquinius Superbus. "

"Romano what did he say?"

"Am I your freaking personal translator now?!" exclamavit Romano. "He said, Rome was founded by Romulus. Romulus killed his brother Remus and founded Rome. After Romulus, Numa Pompulius was king, then Tullus Hostilius, Ancus Marcius, Tarquinius Priscus, Servius Tullius, and Tarquinius Superbus."

"Good. Since you know that we can then go over the rest of history." Inquit Germania. "After the fall of the Monarchy the Romans established the Republic in 509 BC. The republic was ruled by elected consuls and a powerful senate. 390 BC was the year Gauls sacked Rome and then after that came The first Samnite War, The Latin War, The Second and Third Samnite Wars, The Pyrrhic War, First Punic War, The Addition of Sardinia and Corsica, The Second Punic war, The First, Second, and Third Macedonian War, The Third Punic War, Fourth Macedonian War, The murder of Tiberius Gracchus, Sulla's march on Rome, Spartacus's slave revolt, Caesar's election as aedile, The Catiline conspiracy, the First Triumphant, Caesar's campains in Gaul, the Crossing of the Rubicon, Defeat of Pompey, and the Death of Ceasar. Then we will start with the first roman empire Augustus, The Julio-Claudian emperors, the four emperors of 69 AD followed by the Flavian emperors, Trajan, Hadrian, Antonius Pius and Marcus Aurelius, Commodus, The reforms of Diocletian, Constantine, and the Fall of the Western Roman Empire. After we finish going over all that we can move on to the renaissance and your modern history." Inquit Germania cum magna celeritate. "Hopefuly by then your memory will return. Now Starting with the Republic-"

Italia lacrimabat. "Minime! STOP! I REMEMBER I SWEAR! SEE IT'S ALL COMEING BACK! PLEASE DON'T TOURTURE ME WITH THE LONG BOREINGHISTORY LESSONS IT'S ALMOST LUNCH TIME AND I CAN'T SIT HERE FOREVER WITHOUT MY PASTA!" se clamavit.

"It looks like it worked." Romano inquit.

Fin

**Translations: **

**Experior- I try **

**Non scio – I don't know (lit: I know not, or something of the sort) **

**Romano est iratus vir. Quod se clamat multī temporis**

**Romano is an angry man because he yells many times **

**Any other translations you want review or PM me!**

**Valete Omnes!**


End file.
